Ultraman Blank Episode 0: Reawakening From The Ice
Appears *Random Monster: Isamist Prologue It was cold, very cold. The land was covered in snow, and a white mist shrouded the area like fog. The snow land was on a planet of ice and eternal winter. Over the years, many things and creatures had crashed onto the planet, and often either froze to death or became in cased in it’s icy terrain. One of these things laid in the snow, a circle shaped gem with a silver ring around it. The object appeared as if it was powered off. All of a sudden, it seemingly powered on as the gem changed to a blue color. Out from around the back, pure white light sprung out, and formed the shape of a humanoid. A physical body began to cover the light mold, it was a silver and red being. It had several different streaks of red around it’s body and bolts surrounding the neck. The face was a bit strange, there were two bulbous eyes lit up like light bulbs. The mouth could be easy to spot with the lower half some what protruding out. On the top was a single fin like to others on the forearms. The being was laid down in the snow, not knowing what to do nor how itself got there. The being felt that it would be a bad idea to remain where it was. It felt energy being slowly lost. It got up out of the snow, and traveled in an uncertain direction. As it went on, all it found was more ice fields and harsh blizzards. There seemed to be nothing more than empty fields of ice. The circular gem on the being’s chest began to change from blue to orange, as it felt more energy draining from it. A roar was heard. Chapter 1 The being became alarmed, and desperately searched for where the roar had come from. From the icy mist came a blue figure. The figure had a dinosaur like body, and plates of armour around various limbs. Plates resembling broken ice chunks went up it’s back, and a frill of ice surrounding its head with a hole where the centerpiece could be seen. Somehow, the being knew what it was, a kaiju. Kaiju were giant creatures that often rampaged and attacked populated areas. The being got into a fighting stance, preparing for battle. The kaiju roared again in challenge of the being, and charged forward. The being dodged the attack and gripped the kaiju. It didn’t take this too well, and bucked him off. The being went flying and slid across the snow lands. The being quickly got back up. He went back over to the monster, and assaulted the beast with kicks and punches. It became furious and opened its mouth. A ray shot out of it’s mouth, and caught the being unexpectedly. The beam was obviously powerful as it sent him flying back once again, and made him feel as if he lost even more of his energy. After landing, he immediately went in for the attack once again. The being jumped around the kaiju with the intention of irritating it. The monster kept attacking, but kept missing. It got more reckless with it’s attacks and began to just madly try to attack the being. It then shot out its ray again in the hopes of getting the being away, this would be a mistake. The being ran from the ray as it pierced one of the mountains of ice. The beam began to leave an indention in the mountain. It caught up with the being, and blasted him full force. He crashed into the snowy field for a third time. His chest gem began to flash on and off in a red color, he was almost out of energy. The monster roared again as if taunting him for not being a worthy opponent, and went to finish him off. The monster charged up its beam again until it heard something. The entire mountain came down in an avalanche. The beast became covered in what it had been fore an untold amount of time. The being got back up again, and put his arm in an L formation towards where the monster was trapped. Energy appeared to flush to that area, and a beam came out of his for arm. The monster was hit by the beam, and all of a sudden, exploded. With the fight over and the area covered in the remains of the just now deceased, the being had to find a way off this ice planet. He still felt as if a large majority of his energy was gone, and felt that this was true as sign of the blinking chest gem. While thinking, the being heard even more roars. From the icy mist, 5 more kaiju of the just destroyed one came into view. The being became heavily alarmed this time, he had a tough time with 1 that almost drained his energy, now he had to fight 5 more! All of a sudden, the sky lit up and some the icy mist departed, 5 beings similar to him descended down from above. The one that appeared to be the leader had bolts around his neck like him, but different red markings. The leader then ordered something “Attack!” The other four being immediately went into fight the monster group. The leader was about too, but noticed the being and went over to him. “Identify yourself ultra!” ordered the leader. He didn’t know how to answer since he didn’t know what an ultra was, or remember having a name, so he just shrugged. “How do you not know your name?” asked the leader. He still just shrugged not knowing how to speak. “Do you know your past?” asked the leader once again, and the being shrugged once again. “Curious, do you know anything?” asked the leader now curious. Finally the being decided to point out he did not know how to speak by pointing at his mouth. “You can’t speak? I’ve never met an ultra who couldn’t speak. After me and my patrol are done defeating these kaiju called Isamists, I think I’ll take you back to the Land of Light.” asked the leader. The being shook his head yes. So he was an ultra, he didn’t know what those were, but at least he now knew something about himself. Him being an ultra must’ve been how he had those good but lackluster fighting skills and how he was able to fire that finishing beam at the first Isamist. “You’re low on energy according to your color timer, and suggesting from the Isamist remains around the areas, you have good reason to be low. You can have some of my solar energy” told the leader to the unnamed ultra. The leader opened his hand and aimed it towards the unnamed ultra’s chest gem (actually called a color timer, an organ ultras have to measure how much strength they have in accordance to their energy), a ray came from it. The ultra felt energized as his color timer went from a blinking red to the solid blue it was before. “Now, help us fight these monsters off!” ordered the leader. “By the way, I am space ranger Zoffy from Nebula M78, I am a high-ranking officer of the Space Garrison” Zoffy introduced himself as. “You appear to be one too, but somehow lost your memory” he also pointed it. The unnamed ultra felt a bit special with that knowledge, but this wasn’t the time to celebrate yet, there were kaiju to be defeated. He got into his fighting pose once again, ready to fight his ice cold enemies that nearly killed him. Chapter 2 When he and Zoffy joined the fight, the four other ultras had been having trouble against the Isamists. Zoffy hopped to fight one of the monsters, and fought with it. The space ranger consistently assaulted the monster, not giving it one chance to retaliate. Eventually the Isamist got a chance and fired it's beam out. Zoffy cartwheeled out the way as the beam almost hit him. The ultra put his arms in a L formation like the unnamed one before, and fired a beam also like him. The attack hit the Isamist and exploded on contact. The unnamed ultra watched in amazement of his fighting skills, and then went to fight another Isamist. He punched and kicked the monster. The Isamist charged forward and knocked the ultra down. The unnamed ultra then got up, and jumped into the air, he landed upon it's head and off. This caused the beast to fall forward into the snowy ground. The ultra hopped to the area near it, and attempted to pick it up. He was knocked down by the Isamist. He fell face to face with it as the monster's beam charged up. The ray hit the ultra face first, and sent him sliding far away. He stood back up, some distance away from the Isamists, Zoffy, and his group. He was getting frustrated, he keeps getting thrown back by the monsters unlike the other ultras. He could tell they were still trainees from how Zoffy was doing against the Isamists, but unlike him they didn't keep getting flung. Since the space ranger gave him his energy to help him survive, he had a strange feeling. Perhaps he could make use of this energy in more ways then just staying alive. The ultra went "deep inside himself" and suddenly another thing happened. He began glowing so bright it illuminated the icy mist that had been there since his awakening. Zoffy, his group, and even the Isamists looked to see what was happening. As the light's glow dissipated, it revealed to show the unnamed ultra who now more resembled Zoffy. "So he's another one of the form shifting ultras" commented Zoffy to himself. Chapter 3 The unnamed ultra ran from where he stood before, and confronted yet another of the Isamists. He formed his hand to a fist and punched the monster in the jaw. It's head flew back and disoriented the beast. The ultra then performed many different attacks such chops, kicks, and more punches as the Isamist struggled to regain composure. It began to turn around and knocked the ultra down again with it's tail. The monster aimed it's foot to step on him, luckily for the ultra though, he rolled out of the target zone. The ultra charged up his fist, and punched the Isamist once again, sending the monster flying back this time. The beast got back up, and ready itself for his enemy's next moves. Meanwhile, Zoffy and his group were doing better against 3 of the Isamists. Two of them, one being a blue lady-like ultra and the other a red one with an A as a color timer ganged up on one. The blue ultra karate chopped the monster several times, well her partner prepared his beam. The Isamist was panicked and shot out it's beam to get the ultra lady away from attacking. It noticed her male partner, and charged forward to prevent him from firing his beam. The mission was a success as the monster knocked the ultra down. It went made upon him, and forgot about his original attacker. The blue ultra had gotten back up, and fired her own beam which destroyed the Isamist. She helped the red ultra up, and they went to help their team mates. Back to the nameless ultra's fight, he was challenging his kaiju opponent. The Isamist fired it's beam at him once again, but he just dodged it again. The monster was having a hard time keeping up as the ultra weakened it. Maybe escape was an option, the giant monster turned tail, and tried to run away so it could fight another day. Its escape attempt was in vain however as the nameless ultra grabbed on to it's tail to impede it. He then swung the beast around and threw it up into the air. The ultra formed his arms into a L formation and fired his now signature beam. Mid-flight, the monster seemingly whimpered before being blown to smithereens. His still-living opponent looked back, and saw Zoffy along with his group overwhelm the remaining 2 Isamists. He flew off to help. To Zoffy, this expedition with his rookies had turned out a lot more interesting then expected. He met an ultra who didn't remember anything, can't talk and can seemingly change forms. He's also fighting a species of kaiju that had yet to be discovered instead of the average and oddly overly common Red Kings, Bemstars, Birdons, Gudons, Telesdons, and so many others. These new monsters were still pretty easy, but it was nice to see something new. He, the unnamed ultra, and his rookies fought the last two Isamists, which were panicking from the overwhelming amount of opponents. The two monsters madly attacked the ultras, swinging their tails and firing out beams. Both of them eventually fell to the snow covered fields. All their ultra enemies with their color timers blinking hopped back, and formed their arms into L formations. They all fired at the monster pair at once which resulted in a magnificent explosion. The battle against the kaiju were finally finished. “Good job everyone, we’ve defeated the Isamists before they could make it to Earth or even leave the planet” announced Zoffy. So that was why they were here, to prevent the monsters from reaching another world. The unnamed ultra was glad he wasn’t part of some evil race. “Let’s leave this planet before we lose all our solar energy” ordered Zoffy as everyone flew off frozen planet. Above its surface the ultras saw the sun and the various planets that orbited it. They all felt the star’s rays hitting them as their color timers stopped blinking red, and returned to the standard blue. Zoffy floated towards the unnamed ultra. “I noticed that your fighting skills somehow became a lot better” told the space ranger to his unnamed friend. “Thank you, sir” said the unnamed ultra as he spoke for the first time. Chapter 4 Zoffy was slightly taken aback since this was the first time the unnamed ultra had spoken. “I see you can speak now. I presume it was from that transformation of yours?” asked Zoffy. “I’m not sure how I can do it now, but I transformed when I determined to be good as you. I felt as if I was you or using the energy you gave me” said the unnamed ultra. “Ahh, you’re one of those ultras that takes powers from their senior ultras they’ve met, such as myself” said Zoffy. He had trained a couple different ultras since a few years back that all utilized new forms, the most recent ones using items such as spark dolls and cards. “Anyways we should probably travel back to the Land of Light to report the mission to Father of Ultra” said Zoffy. “Who’s Father of Ultra?” asked the unnamed ultra who was curious. “He’s the leader of Space Garrison. He sent me and my rookies here to destroy the Isamists before they could attack the Earth” explained Zoffy. “The Space Garrison is a police or peacekeeping force that us ultras set up to fight off monsters made from radiation of the Plasma Spark, the thing that made us like we are and keeps us alive when there” he explained further. “I think I see, let’s go to this Land of Light” said the unnamed ultra. He, the space ranger, and his students went towards the direction of the ultra home world. They passed many solar systems, planets, stars, nebulae, and asteroids. They went to one of the nebulae, and came upon two large objects. One was a emerald green planet with a bright light on the top and a moon. The other was stranger, three gigantic intersecting rings made of metal or stone. The unnamed looked at the two objects with great wonderment. “What are these?” he asked. “The green planet is the Land of Light. The other thing is the Grave Gate, the entrance to The Monster Graveyard, a place where dead monsters and aliens, both good and bad go to rest for eternity” explained Zoffy. “How is that?” the unnamed ultra asked again. “We’re not sure yet. The Grave Gate’s first recorded appearance was 600,000 years ago, it appeared out of nowhere. Whenever any monster or alien dies, either from an ultra, another monster, or other source, their soul goes there. Their body is reconstructed and they are forced to forever be stuck in the Monster Graveyard until being resurrected by an outside force. The entire place itself is a distortion of space and time with monsters from other universes appearing” the space ranger explained more. “Interesting” said the unnamed ultra. “The Monster Graveyard has caused trouble for us in the past, such as aliens attempting to revive their dark masters like Alien Empera and Dark Lugiel. Humans going through the graveyard, and taking natural creatures that live there out. One time, the corrupted ultra known as Ultraman Belial somehow got a hold of the Giga Battlenizer, reviving 100 monsters, and nearly 400 more to make up a monster know as Beryudora who dwarfed us all. If Ultraman Zero hadn’t shown up, all might’ve been lost. Most likely you’ll meet both Zero and Belial at one point...” explained Zoffy even more. “For some reason I feel that I will” stated the unnamed ultra. Chapter 5 They finally entered the Land of Light’s atmosphere. Down below them was a city of emerald green, every building looked somewhat naturally formed, and if the planet’s residents only carved precisely structured homes into them. The unnamed ultra looked upon them with amazement. At the city’s center stood a tall tower with a great shining light that Zoffy pointed towards. “That’s where the Plasma Spark is located, it keeps us and the Land of Light alive. If it is taken from its spot, the planet shall freeze” Around the city was many rocky canyons, small forest, and vegetation. He saw a couple of creatures moving about. A couple of notable ones were a group of turtle-like kaiju with very dull spikes on their shells. Zoffy guided the ultras towards a strange structure, it was metallic looking dull green tower with four sections that sprung from the sides a couple levels down from the top. “That’s the Space Garrison’s headquarters” the space ranger told the unnamed ultra. They went through a large doorway and landed in a large room similar to that of hangar. In there stood a two ultras talking, they both had red and silver markings like all most every other one. One had a two stripes on each of his shoulders and a thick fin on his head that rose from the back with a blue light on it. The other looked much more grand, sporting a great pair of silver horns, red gloves, shoulder plates, and red cape. His markings resembled a suit and he also had a belt. The grand ultra noticed Zoffy and the others coming in, and seemingly dismissed the other one for the time being. “Zoffy, you’ve returned, how did the mission go?” asked the grand ultra. “It was a success, but there something unexpected did come up” Zoffy told his obvious superior. This must have been the Father of Ultra the unnamed ultra had been told about, he did look like a leader. “What happened?” asked Father of Ultra. “I encountered this ultra during the mission with his energy almost depleted. I gave him some of my energy and he tried to help us defeat the monsters. He got smacked around until transforming into a form similar to mine. We eliminated them, and on the way back, he asked about things such who you were and what the Monster Graveyard was. He also appears not to remember who he is” explained Zoffy. The unnamed ultra came from out of the Zoffy’s trainees to meet the Space Garrison’s leader. “Hello, I’m Father of Ultra, nice to me-” Father cut himself off. He stood for a moment, and looked at the now confused ultra. The thought that there was something familiar about this ultra, he then realized it. Chapter 6 “Rune?” asked Father. The unnamed ultra looked around in confusion, was he talking to someone else or to him? “Rune, I thought you were destroyed” said Father. The unnamed ultra still stood there confused. Zoffy then inserted his own statement, ”I said he couldn’t remember who is”. “Oh, I suppose I should explain” said Father sadly. “Long ago during rebellion against Alien Empera, when I used to go by the name of Ultraman Ken, I had a friend named Ultraman Rune, or you. During the war, we fought many of Empera’s monster army that he had used to takeover the Land of Light. While I fought Empera to finally liberate our home, my allies fended off what remained of Empera’s army, with you fighting against General Jiorugon and his monster, Garourar. I witnessed your defeat at the hands of the duo, and believed you had died. I’m not sure of how your back now, but it’s nice to see you again, much has happened since Empera’s defeat.” explained Father. “I see, uhh, we this is a lot to take in” said Rune. “You seem to have lost your markings of the elements. It’s as if you’ve been made into a blank slate, only being able to take forms similar to your fellow ultras” said Father. Suddenly another ultra ran out and confronted Father. “Yes, what is it Extra?” asked the Garrison Leader. “I just found that an age of monsters is about to begin on an Earth in an alternate universe” said Ultraman Extra in a panicked tone. “Hmm, this seems rather sudden, do we have any rookies or similar ready to go on a mission like that?” asked Father. “No sir, most of the our ultras are out on missions” said Extra. “I see, this maybe a good chance for something” said Father as he turned to Rune. “Rune, maybe you could go and defend this new Earth, get used to fighting again” suggested Father. “I’ll do it, I don’t have anywhere to go anyway, at least I don’t think I do...” said Rune. “But, since I can’t remember who I am, call me Ultraman Blank” asked Rune. “Very well, Blank” said Father. “Before I go, how do I get to the other universes?‘ asked Blank. Zoffy entered the conversation again. “I could take you, I’ve had to traverse the multiverse on a couple of occasions” “Thank you sir” said Blank before him and the space ranger prepared to fly off. “Hold on” said Father. “You could use some more forms to have at your disposal, I’ll call Ultraman and Seven” stated the leader. He walked over to a speaker phone like device and spoke into it. “Calling Ultraman and Ultraseven, please come to the landing area” Father said as he spoke into the speaker. The door that Extra had come through opened again and two more ultras entered. One looked like many of Zoffy’s trainees, but had a regular color timer and markings. The other’s body was a solid red and a belt with four capsules. He also had a metallic looking head, metal plates around his neck and shoulders with small dashes. His head had visible pupils and a thin fin on his head. “Blank, this is Ultraman and Ultraseven, the first two ultras to go to Earth” introduced Father. After a couple of hellos and greetings, the two ultras were interested. “I would like you two to give some of your energy to Blank here” The famous ultras gave a bit of their energy to Blank. The previously unnamed ultra accessed the energy, shifting into forms similar to either of them. “Thank you Ultraman and Ultraseven” the two shook their heads and left. Zoffy and Blank got ready and flew off towards their destination. “I wish you luck!” yelled Father as they left. Epilogue Hours later, Zoffy and Blank finally came upon the edge of the universe. “Come” said Zoffy as they somehow pierced the blackness. On the other side, was many different spheres that resembled planets close together. “Follow me” they traveled through the surprisingly expansive space. “That one” Zoffy pointed towards a universe that gave off a strange kind of energy. “That’s minus energy, powerful negative energy born from negative emotions. There’s a lot of it too” said Zoffy. They went for the universe and entered. Meanwhile, a figure floated in the background observing them. The figure wore grand armor like an emperor going to battle. It looked mechanical had blue lights and spikes in various places with bright blue evil eyes. “So, the ultras are sending a defender to protect Earth” said the figure. “No matter, they shall be defeated easily when I send my first monster” said the figure as he began to laugh grimly. Next Time on Blank Blank makes it to the alternate Earth where he goes to Japan. He tries to become a member of their planet’s investigation and attack team, The Kaiju Attack Crew. This turns out to be more difficult than expected. Can he prove himself and become member, or will he be on his own against the Drill Beast, Canidrillas? Category:Ultraman Blank Continuity Category:Fan Episodes Category:Emgaltan